Signs are commonly attached to posts. Cities, other jurisdictions, organizations and individuals take time to dig holes, pour concrete or other foundation material, and then install a post in the hole or attach it to the foundation. Additional time is then required to install signs on the posts. Because the signs and posts are outside, in weather, and are subject to contact with and by the public, they are typically made of a heavy duty material, such as a 4×4 treated wooden post or 2×2 square or round metal tube, or a 3″ diameter metal tube, sometimes with anti-vandalism features, such as screws or bolts which require non-standard attachment hardware. Even when equipped with standard screws or bolts, removal of the screws or bolts takes time and the screws or bolts are subject to corrosion, which makes sign removal more difficult.
Installation of signs and posts often requires more than one person, one or more trucks, and reasonably favorable weather, such as in the summer. Unfortunately, road crews face heavy demand during periods of reasonably favorable weather and are often not available to work on signage. Signs and posts which are not in use must be stored, which, due to the bulk of the material, is another cost.
Signs commonly incorporate reflective materials, though sign posts do not commonly have a reflective surface treatment. It is often considered too labor intensive to paint a post or apply a retroreflective surface (such as reflective tape) to posts after they are installed since cleaning, drying, and treating a post prior to application of paint or a surface requires good weather, crew and equipment available for the required time, and money to pay for the crew and equipment. In addition, painting and application of a retroreflective surface may result in inconsistent results unless a strict procedure is followed.
Pre-painted or pre-surfaced posts suffer damage during storage and handling and result in increased costs. Retro-fitting existing posts with a pre-painted or pre-surfaced retroreflective post is also not desirable due to the significant time and cost involved in removing posts from foundations, removing and reinstalling signs, because these activities have to take place in the relatively narrow window allowed by good weather, and because jurisdictions prefer to or may be required to deploy consistent markings throughout a fairly large area, which may preclude a piece-meal approach to existing signs and posts. Certain jurisdictions are moving away from wood posts, which are more amenable to being painted, to metal posts, which are more difficult to paint.
Sleeves have been developed for posts, though they suffer from many defects, such as that the sleeve must be installed on a post when the sign or the ground does not block passage of the sleeve onto the post or the sleeve has a circular or curvilinear horizontal cross section, which reduces the visibility of the sleeve, or the sleeve does not distinguish between four different sides of a post.
The Manual on Uniform Traffic Control Devices (“MUTCD”), issued by the Federal Highway Administration (“FHWA”) of the United States Department of Transportation, defines Federal standards for traffic signs, road surface markings, and signals. Certain states in the United States have adopted the Federal standards, some with a state supplement, while other states have adopted their own standards. The MUTCD has incorporated by reference the, “Standard Highway Signs and Markings,” book (FHWA) and, “Color Specifications for Retroreflective Sign and Pavement Marking Materials,” (“Color Specifications”) appendix to subpart F of Part 655 of Title 23 of the Code of Federal Regulations (23 C.F.R. §655). The MUTCD defines retroreflective materials and colors for use on governmentally approved signs and sign posts.